DOOM Effect: V2
by Zrocker119
Summary: Alexander Carter didn't accomplish anything truly worth noting during his life. So when he was offered a chance to make a difference in the overgrowing universe he accepted without much argument on his part. Now armed with the skills and knowledge of one of the deadliest and most feared warrior in existence, The Doom Slayer, Alex will make sure that all will know his name.
1. Chapter 1

**Zrocker119:**** whelp. Its been a long time coming, but the time has finally come. The rewrite is here! Now a big change is that this time around I have a proofreader, so a special thanks to Dracomancer1 for putting up with my numerous grammatical mistakes and helping out with this rewrite. Now just so that you all know, I'm gonna be trying a new system for when I post chapters. The gist of it is that even if I have a chapter finished and edited, I won't be posting it until I have the first draft of the next one at least written out.**

** Anyway I've kept you all waiting long enough. Let's got on with it.**

**-DOOM Effect: V2-**

**-Chapter 1-**

**Start**

**.**

**.**

**.**

For as long as humans have been around, we've always wondered where we went after we died. What happened when our time on this world ran out? There are literally hundreds of different religions and theories that tried to answer that very question.

Many believed in a heaven and hell, that how you lived your life dictated where you went after you passed on. Others thought that there was nothing, that you just no longer existed. So many different explanations, yet none truly knew the correct answer.

What, me? Eh, I was never one to let religion dictate how I lived my life, despite my relatives trying on multiple occasions to reform me. I just did what I did and lived with the consequences. I just kept moving forward.

Oh, I just realized that you have no idea who I am. Where are my manners? My name's Alexander Carter, but I insist that people call me Alex. I was born September 1, 1980 and was raised by my father and older brother. No mother though, but that was due to complications with my birth. While I lived, my mother wasn't so lucky and died shortly after she brought me screaming into the world.

Thankfully my Father was a good man and never held it against me, though I carried the guilt for the longest time before my having a sit down with my brother. Anyway, I had a good childhood. My family wasn't rich, being pretty far from it but we made it work.

I started working in my uncle's body shop when I was fifteen, heading straight there once I was done with school that day and worked through the weekends. Any time I wasn't working on cars, I was reading and writing. Dad told me that I got those skills from my mom. It made me really happy when I learned that.

I was twenty-five when I discovered my most recent hobby, that being video games. I still blame my niece and nephew to this day for that one. They're also responsible for my addiction to anime and manga.

My brother told me that I was supposed to be a bad influence on his children and not the other way around, though he didn't have room to talk. At least I wasn't the one that got a tattoo depicting something from my favorite anime.

In my thirty-eight years of life I had only been in a few relationships, each lasting a couple years. It was my latest failed attempt at love that led me to my current situation and that was sitting alone in a bar at nearly two in the morning.

Can you really blame me though? Just a few hours ago I was on my way to the apartment that I had been staying in with my girlfriend. I had gotten out of work several hours early that night and had wanted to surprise her with a late night dinner, except I was the one in for a surprise that night.

I got home with this big dinner planned out, when I found the telltale signs of people having sex. Clothes were thrown about haphazardly, the couch was a mess...and then there was the sounds coming out of the bedroom, _our_ bedroom, where we had spent the last three years sharing many passionate nights with each other.

She was knocking hips with another man in our bed.

A part of me demanded that I charge through the door, throw this other guy out of my fucking home and demand an explanation, ask why she would do this to me, but I didn't do any of those things. I just stood there for what felt like hours, even though it was only a minute at best, before grabbing as many of my possessions as I could, pictures and such, got back in my truck and left.

I spent the rest of the day at my brother's house, confiding in him what I had discovered. He was supportive of me and asked if I needed a place to stay. I had waved him off, saying that I could afford a motel until I found a new place.

From there I found myself at a bar that I frequented, the owner of which was good friends with my father. I didn't get drunk or anything like that, just had a beer alongside a couple shots of whisky. Eventually though the place closed and I had to leave.

The hotel was right down the street and while I wasn't completely plastered, I knew that it would have been a bad idea to drive back, so I opted to walk. It was only ten minutes and I could walk in a straight line, what was the worst that could've happened?

I was less than halfway there when that car crashed into my side, sending me over the hood and crashing into the ground with a sickening thud. I was dead before I hit the ground, killed on impact.

I didn't know what awaited me on the other side because, as I said earlier, I wasn't the religious type...but even after all of the things that I had read and written, I couldn't have imagined what came next for me.

* * *

A void was what greeted me. I don't know when I first came to, but I immediately knew that I should've been dead. I definitely wasn't in heaven or hell, didn't see any pearly gates or brimstone lying about. Was this place purgatory? Certainly seemed fitting given how empty it seemed.

"Sorry to disappoint you," A voice spoke from behind me, "But you have yet to truly move on."

Turning around, I came face to face with a man that I had never seen before. He was quite tall, even taller than my 6ft 4in frame, and was lean. His clothes were normal enough though, dressed in a black business suit with the jacket left unbuttoned, a white dress shirt and black shoes.

The man appeared to be in his mid fifties, with slicked back salt and pepper hair and a neatly trimmed beard. His eyes were what really caught my attention though, as they were completely black, with no visible pupil or iris to speak of.

They were one of the most terrifying things I had ever seen.

As if sensing my discomfort the man blinked and his eyes had changed from abyssal to normal white with a brown iris. "I apologize," the man with sincerity in his tone, "I only get visitors once every couple centuries, and forget that many find my eyes to be...disturbing to say the least."

The man snapped his fingers and a wooden table with two chairs appeared between the two of us. "Please, have a seat," another snap and there was now a pot of tea along with cup on the table. "Now you must have questions pertaining to your current situation. I have the answers and am willing to give them."

"...Alright then," Seeing as there was nothing better to do I took the offered seat. The man filled both cups and slid one to me. I didn't reach for it till he took a drink first before I finally did. It was easily the greatest thing I had ever tasted.

"Before we begin, I believe that I should introduce myself. While no name was bestowed to me upon my creation, I've taken to calling myself The Cartographer but you may call me TC for short."

Seemed like a strange name to call oneself, but I wasn't going to judge. "Alex," I paused before continuing, "Where am I, what are you...and why am I not currently freaking the fuck out right now?"

TC set his cup down, a smile on his lips. "That would be my doing. Normally upon entering the void, mortals would become mad and driven to suicide as your minds aren't capable of comprehending the absolute emptiness that is my home. I'm currently keeping yours shielded from said madness."

"Ah...thanks for that." I wasn't really sure of what else I could say to that little tidbit of information.

"You're welcome," TC smiled, "That answers two of your questions. Now as for what I am, I'm simply a records keeper of your dimension and have catalogued every single event that has happened since its beginning. About 13.7 billion years worth of history resides within my library."

"Then why is your name Cartographer? Wouldn't historian be more accurate?"

"Rather than simply write everything down, I find it more enjoyable to draw out history. Besides, one can only write so many books before it becomes boring." TC answered with a casual shrug. "Now I do believe there's one question that you have yet to ask."

I finished the rest of my tea only to see the cup refill itself. Raising a brow at TC he simply smiled, causing me to sigh. "Why am I here instead of...elsewhere?"

TC stood up, gesturing for me to do so as well. Following his example I set my cup down and got out of my seat. The table and chairs disappeared, replaced by a large pair of doors which TC opened.

"Come along, I'll explain as we walk." Seeing as there was really no other choice I followed him inside, the doors closing quietly behind me, and I found my jaw dropping. I was now in what seemed the largest library that I had ever seen.

Looking around I couldn't see the walls that marked the boundaries of the room, just shelves brimming with books that went on for as far as the eye could see. Taking a look upward, I saw that it was the same. Just stairs upon stairs that led to the upper levels.

"Now now, don't just stand there gawking," TC gently shook my shoulder to break me out of my stupor, clearly amused with my reaction. Now that I was focused on him once more he began walking to the center of the room. "Now I've told you about my purpose, but it's much more than that. You see, our universe is very unique as it is the first to be created."

"I'm sorry what?" I couldn't help but ask. "We're the first?"

"I know that it sounds hard to believe," TC admitted, "But it's true. We are a part of universe #1."

I was scared of the answer but nonetheless ask, "How many others are there?"

"_That's_ where things get fascinating. There's an infinite amount, and it's no thanks to your species. You're familiar with multiverse theory yes?"

I shrugged and make a so so motion with my hand, "I know the gist of it."

"Ah that makes this next part far simpler." Finally reaching the middle of the room, TC approached a pedestal that appeared to have a very hightech data pad. Punching something into it, a holographic screen appeared before him and began to play a recording.

There was no sound, but I recognized it easily. "Is that...is that Halo?" Moving so that I stood right in front of the screen, I saw that my eyes hadn't been fooling me as I saw Master Chief fighting the flood alongside the Arbiter. "What's a game doing here?"

"Because this is the history of one of the universes that you created." TC answered simply. "Well your species that is. Simply put, most forms of entertainment, whether be they books, videogames or TV shows, exist in a separate universe of their own, with branching timelines and everything."

I paused to think about that. If what he said was true, then every book I read, every game I played, and every anime or TV show I watched was real. My brain came to a full stop as what TC told me impacted even harder than the car that killed me.

"T-that's completely fucked up!" I was horrified by the implications of it all.

TC could only nod at my statement, seemingly in agreement with it. "Yes it is. While there are countless universes that are beautiful, there are just as many that would be classified as a living hell."

He flicked the screen off and sighed. "As much as I wish to right every wrong, It's simply impossible to change everything, but I've discovered a way that I can help...if only a little." He turned to me. "I can't personally interfere, so I created a lottery of sorts that would bring a recently deceased soul before me, and your number was picked."

"Picked for what?" Now, I wasn't as oblivious to what was going on as it may have seemed. I had read plenty of stories where the protagonist was thrown into the same type as situation as myself...and I found myself getting excited.

As if sensing my excitement, TC let his gentlemanly image fade and now had a full blown smirk. "How would you like to help me create a better future for some of these universes?"

I didn't hesitate for a second. "Where do I get started?"

"Excellent," TC returned to the pedestal and bagan to punch in commands. A few moments later another video began to play. "I believe you'll remember this one quite fondly."

"Oh hell yeah I do." I said as I stared at the screen that currently had Doom playing on it, the 2016 version that is. Definitely one of the best high speed action shooters that I had ever played. Also had a kickass soundtrack.

"Now there are many beings that are capable of handling what we plan to do, but the being known as the Doom Slayer will suit our needs almost perfectly. Unfortunately it won't be as simple as giving you his abilities."

"Why's that?"

"Quite simply it's because you're dead." TC stated bluntly and with no hesitation, "And you require a body to enter a different universe. This next part may be morally questionable, but for us to proceed I will have to bind your mind and soul to the Doom Slayer's body before he's born-"

"What!?" I interrupted before I could stop myself.

"I know it sounds bad, but just hear me out," TC said exasperatedly, "As I was saying, your mind and soul will be bound to the Slayer while he's still within the womb but you, as in your consciousness, won't awaken for thousands of years. As to why it must be at that state, the Slayer will eventually will receive his unlimited power and stamina from a being known as the Seraphim. This being does more than that though. Along with a ridiculous powerboost, the Slayer's mind will become incorruptible, meaning you won't be able to be bound to him after he's blessed."

"Now I can only do this once, so I won't risk you being rejected simply because you weren't within his mind long enough. There's quite frankly no other option than to place you within him before he's born to ensure that you remained anchored to him."

I agreed with him completely, this setup was completely and utterly, morally wrong. I would essentially be taking over a man's life. I paused in that train of thought as something occurred to me and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "...I'm not gonna be me when I wake up, am I?"

"...No," TC put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry but you truly died. When you awaken, your mind should be completely melded with the Slayer's. Unfortunately the Slayer will die...but a new being be born. One that is capable of completing the task that I've set before you."

"...Let's say that everything goes as planned. What happens then?"

"For starters you'll have the combined knowledge of both lives and then you'll have to finish the "Game"," He said making air quotes around the word game, "all the way through to the end. Once you've done this I'll pull you from wherever you end up and bring you back here."

I let out yet another long sigh. "Well, if this is the only way to get it done, then let's do it." There was no going back after this, but what did I have to lose? I was already dead.

"Alright then," The library disappeared and TC pointed his outstretched palm to the side and his eyes once more became the stuff of nightmares. The space a few feet away from us began to distort as the recorder of the universe ripped apart space and time. "Now this might feel a little funny for you."

"What wil-" I didn't get the chance to finish as he placed his other palm in front of my face, and my sight went white. He was right though, a tingle did work its way up my spine.

* * *

.

.

.

**They are rage, brutal, without mercy. **

**But you. **

**You will be worse. **

**Rip and tear until it is done.**

Those were the words that echoed in my skull as I came to and was greeted by darkness. Confusion was at the forefront of my thoughts, but was quickly pushed aside and replaced by an unquenchable rage, not just at the demons, but at myself.

How could I have been so blind to not see that it had been a trap laid by the Hell priests?! Sure it cost them one of their sacred blood temples to imprison me, but how long had I been trapped for? Hundreds if not thousands of years? Gah, this is a pain!

I was brought out of my internal dialogue via the top of this damned sarcophagus being raised, allowing light to temporarily blind me. Blinking until my vision came back, I tried to sit up, only to hear the rattling of chains. A quick glance later and I found that the bastards had shackled me to the fucking thing.

Tugging on the demon-forged metal, I heard what sounded like a groan off to my right and turned in that direction, coming face to face with the ghoulish appearance of a Possessed. With renewed effort, I tore off my bindings just as the thing lunged forward to try and tear out my throat with its teeth.

Before it could do so I grabbed it by the head, halting its forward momentum with ease. The possessed continued to clack its jaw at me, so I rewarded its efforts by smashing its skull into little bits of blood and bone on the edge of my former prison. I felt a rush of power surge through me as its soul was absorbed into my body. Hearing more of groans I realized that there were two more Possessed in the room.

A deep rumble emanated from my chest as I jumped from the sarcophagus and tackled the nearest one to the ground before caving its skull in with a single punch. Spying what appeared to be a discarded, futuristic pistol on the ground beside me, I snatched it up and pulled the trigger three times in rapid succession.

Three blue bolts of blue energy erupted from the barrel, giving off absolutely no recoil, and blew the last Possessed head clean off its shoulders. Before the body could hit the ground, I grasped my head in pain as a blur of images assaulted my mind. The pain reached new heights as I saw what appeared to be a man that looked strikingly similar to myself get spattered by a truck, killing him instantly.

The images stopped and the pain soon passed, leaving me sweating and out suddenly out of breath. "T-that was me. But how is that possible." More images flashed before my eyes, though thankfully they were painless this time. I saw a well dressed man with eyes as dark as the abyss, talking with the same man that had just died, and proceeded to witness their entire interaction.

My rage subsided, if only slightly as it all clicked, "I remember now." Standing up I looked myself over. I saw a body that was me, yet wasn't at the same time. "Looks like the merge worked, somewhat anyway." Hopefully I wouldn't suffer from more visions anytime soon. I looked around the room, finding it to be exactly the same as it was back when I first played Doom.

I didn't bother with watching the holographic recording and instead chose to simply rip the door open to the room that held my Praetor suit. Placing a hand on the chest plate, my mind was immediately assaulted by more images. There was no pain this time around, allowing me to focus on the images more.

There wasn't much to go off, but I did recognize one of the Wraiths and the Crucible. That was all I could understand before the vision cut out and I was back in the room, now encased in my armor except for the helmet.

Bringing it closer, I was able to see my reflection in the visor. I looked relatively the same as before, With short dark brown hair and a thick stubble along my jaw and around my mouth. My eyes had changed though. Instead of the brown that I...that Alex had been born with, my eyes were red with a slight luminescent glow around the edges.

I brushed my thumb along the symbol on the helmet before flipping it around and sliding it over my head, hearing a slight hiss as it locked into place. Reaching to my right, I grab the monitor that hung from the wall, causing it to turn on and allowing me to see the words DEMONIC INVASION IN PROGRESS flash on the screen in large red letters.

A rumble escapes my throat at the thought of demons being near. Swiping my hand across the screen to learn more about what was going on, I'm greeted by an ever-helpful "access denied." Apparently if I want to learn more about the invasion, I'll need to realign the on-site satellite dish to connect with the rest of the network.

Pressing the button in the corner, my suit's onboard computer downloaded the directions to the array when the screen alerted me of an incoming voice com.

"**Hello. I'm Dr. Samuel Hayden." **Greeted a heavily synthesized voice, " **I'm the head of this facility. I think that we can work together to solve this problem in a way that benefits us both."**

Knowing where this was going, I opted to shove the screen into the closest wall and thought of my next move. The Slayer half of my consciousness was irritated at the sudden turn of events and wanted to throttle any and every demon that I came across. The Alex part didn't object to this, but was much more focused on seeing how if I can find any survivors, even though he knew that there would be none.

It was a strange feeling, having more than one subconscious. Maybe the merge wasn't as smooth as TC had planned, but I had no choice but to soldier on and roll with the events that were about to unfold.

"One thing's for sure though," I spoke aloud as I turned a corner and saw more Possessed in my path. A savage grin found its way to my lips as I cracked my knuckles in anticipation of what was to come, "This is gonna be an experience."

* * *

Even though I had been expecting it, hanging in the air helplessly really put me in a pissed-off mood. I couldn't see much of the room that I was secured in, only the walkway that led to me. The one the Hayden was currently walking on towards my suspended position.

Once he was close enough to me, the Doctor began to speak. "**You've won-It's over. You stopped the invasion and closed the portal. But it's come at a price- Argent, VEGA. This entire operation. You see, I've watched your work- come to understand your motivation. You think the only way is to kill them all- leave nothing behind- and you may be right. But we can't just shut all down. Without Argent Energy it will be worse. I don't expect you to agree."**

Hayden held out his hand and an invisible force wrenched the Crucible from my grasp and into his. "**But with this we can continue our work," **Turning towards me he gestured to himself, "**I am not the villain of this story. I do what I do because there is no choice."**

He glances up at what I could only assume to be the display for the tether systems coordinates. "**Our time is up. I can't kill you- but I won't have you standing in our way." **With a simple clench of his fist, Dr. Hayden activated the Crucible, extending the enormous blade of argent energy. "**Until we see each other again."**

As Hayden walked away, two things came to mind. One was the urge to fight against my restraints before ripping the traitorous machine limb from fucking limb and retrieving my ancient weapon, but my other half felt sorry for the old Doctor. He truly believed that humanity was backed into a corner and had no other way out.

Regardless of what I wanted to do, the only thing that I could do was sigh quietly as I was teleported to who knows where, only to find myself standing in the center of an all too familiar library.

Glancing to my side, I saw TC seated in a chair and writing in a book. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm ready to rip something to pieces." I stated while approaching him. "The merge didn't work quite as well as we had hoped."

The book snapped shut, TC now giving me his full attention. "Explain."

I sighed and tried explaining it as best I could. "It's hard to describe. Whenever something monumental happens and I need to make a decision, I hear two different voices speaking out to me. One is the Slayer, while the other is Alex."

"Hmmm," TC thought for a moment, "Do you believe that you can keep both personalities in check?"

"I guess it would depend on the situation," I took off my helmet and rubbed my eyes, "For the most part they both see eye to eye, but I won't know for sure until something truly monumental happens."

"I see," TC stood and approached the pedestal, "If that is the case, then I believe that we can proceed."

Placing my helmet back I moved to stand next to him, "Where am I going first?"

"_Pardon me, but may I make an inquiry as to what is going on and where I currently am?"_

The two of us paused, TC turning to look at me with a raised brow.

I held up my hands, "That wasn't me." Though now that I think about it, that voice did sound awfully familiar and I was able to figure it out about two seconds later. "Vega?"

"_That is correct," _The AI spoke through the speakers within my helmet, "_I am currently using the Praetor suit to function, though a much more powerful source of energy will be required for me to utilize all of my capabilities. Again, may I know where I am?"_

"It would seem that you've managed to pick up a hitchhiker." TC said with noticeable smirk, "This is an unforeseen development but not an unwelcome one."

"_What are you?" _Vega questioned, "_using the suits sensors I can infer that you are no human despite your appearance. The only other option is for you to be some manner of demon that the UAC has yet to come across, but the Slayer seems to know you to some extent, so I will withhold any judgment._

"_I am Vega, the artificial intelligence tasked with overseeing the daily operations of the argent facility on Mars."_

"And a polite hitchhiker at that," TC bowed his head slightly in a show of respect, "I have no name, but you may refer to me as TC, the entity that was created and tasked with recording all of history."

"_A pleasure to make your acquaintance TC. May I know as to why I am here?"_

"That would be my fault," I admitted and looked to TC, "Mind conjuring up some chairs? Since Vega's now stuck with me, it would be better to explain everything to him here and now."

TC nodded and with a snap of his fingers, conjured the same table and chairs from before, earning a "_Fascinating" _from Vega. Taking a seat I made myself comfortable as TC explained everything to the AI while I just sat in silence.

"_I see," _spoke Vega once he was brought up to speed. "_While all of the research that Dr. Hayden had conducted into hell had proven that different dimensions did indeed exist, the fact that ours was created for the purpose of entertainment is...disturbing to say the least."_

"It's fucked up is what it is," I stated, "But what do you want to do? You could come with me on my mission, but you could stay here should you chose to do so."

"I certainly won't mind the company," TC threw in his two cents, "But I must say that Mr. Vega here will be of much greater use to you. Especially where I plan to send you."

Even though I knew that he couldn't see it dew to my helmet I raised a brow, "Where is my destination anyway?"

TC stood and I followed suit. He approached the panel and began typing yet again. After a moment he stepped to the side allowing me to see the what he had brought up. "This is your destination."

"...You've got to be shitting me," I said while staring at an enormous construct that sat in the middle of a Nebula Cloud. A space station the housed and protected millions of souls, but would also be the tool that would lead to their destruction.

"Universe 1,973,682,029,902. The reality that your home created when the Mass Effect games were released." He said to me with a sad smile, "While great, the entire universe is build upon the corpses of untold numbers."

"_I'm afraid that I don't understand. What has happened in this universe?" _Vega questioned, clearly confused by the previous statement.

"A synthetic-organic race known as the Reapers commits galactic wide genocide every fifty-thousand years or so," I explained. My knuckles pop, fist clenched in barely-controlled rage, "They harvest the more advanced species to create a new Reaper. This periodic harvest has been going on for nearly a billion years, if I remember correctly that is. It had been a few years since I played the games."

"Well you're not far off," TC continued all while typing away, "how long they've been around doesn't matter. What does though is for you to help stop them once and for all."

"...You want me on the Normandy." I stated with crossed arms, already knowing the direction that this conversation was going in.

"Yes. While your skills as a warrior are unparalleled, your social skills are somewhat lacking." TC stated with the same level of bluntness as a sledgehammer. "But Commander Shepard on the other hand, is the one that will bring the galaxy together to combat the Reaper threat."

Despite my best efforts, I couldn't stop the twitch in my brow at that statement. "You do know that I had plenty of friends before getting splattered by a truck right?"

"Do you really believe that you can convince a galaxy that a race of hyper advance, mecha-cuttlefish are coming to wipe them all out?" TC challenged without turning away from his work.

"... Fair enough." I surrendered with a sigh. "How am I getting there?"

"Fortunately I don't have to reincarnate you again," Taking one hand off the holographic keyboard, TC flicked his wrist and created a tear in the empty space beside him. "I just need to finish punching in the coordinates...and...there."

The tear began to glow before exploding in a brilliant flash of light so bright that I was forced to avert my gaze. After a moment the brightness toned down to a manageable level, allowing me to open my eyes.

The tear was still present, but where there was once nothing, now sat the image of what appeared to be the void of space as I could see hundreds of stars. Floating in the center of the image was what appeared to be an escape pod of sorts, similar to what was fired from the Normandy at the beginning of the second game. Off in the distance, I could see the remains of a ship, now little more than scrap metal

"What am I looking at here?"

"That would be to starting point of your new life." TC explained as the view changed so that we were now looking at the inside of the pod. "Since it would be too suspicious for me to send you directly to the Citadel or another highly populated area, I've created a shipwreck scenario, with you being the sole survivor."

"Simply step though the tear and you'll being in the Mass Effect universe. Once the tear closes, the distress beacon will activate and catch the attention of the ship that is passing close by." TC turned to me. "This will be the last time we speak until your mission is complete. Are you ready?"

Uncrossing my arms, I remove my helmet and look into its reflective visor. "We both know the answer to that question, but what about you...Vega?"

Several moments pass with complete silence, before Vega finally spoke. "_I was created for the sole purpose of ensuring that humanity survived, even at the cost of my existence. This may not be my humanity, but they are human nonetheless. I will accompany the Doom Slayer on his journey."_

Smirking I place the helmet back on and nod to TC. "We're ready."

TC merely stood to the side and gestured for me to step through. Before I pass completely through, the recorder of history asked me one thing.

"You are no longer Alexander Carter, yet you aren't the Slayer either. What are you to be called?"

I pause momentarily before stepping through the tear completely, causing it to start closing but before it did so completely I answer his question.

"Slayer...Alexander Slayer."

.

.

.

**-End-**

**Zrocker119:**** And so marks the beginning of Alexander Slayer's journey. So other than a name change and a few differences in narrative this chapter isn't all that different from the first version. But trust me there will be noticeable differences in the coming chapters. Where before Alex was a tag along, I plan on having him make waves this time around.**

**Hope you ****enjoyed! See you all in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zrocker119:**** Holy shit everyone! Over 900 followers and 600 favorites with just the first chapter, some of which are new but many more followed over from version of this story. You have NO idea how happy it makes me to receive such support.**

**Now many reviews have been asking me about how much this version will differ from the first. Hopefully this chapter will answer that question.**

**-DOOM Effect: V2-**

**-Chapter 2-**

**Start**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was a strange feeling to watch the tear seal up, completely cutting me off from TC's home and, by extension, my birth universe. Both of them. I would never again see my friends and family, and they would believe me to be dead. In a strange sense, I was.

Both Alexander Carter and the Doom Slayer were gone, now only existing as two portions of my psyche.

Rather then shove them aside and forgetting that they existed, I honored them by naming myself after them. Now, I was more than aware that calling myself Alexander Slayer wasn't the most creative option, but it was the best I could come up with on the spot.

Shaking away those thoughts I observed the escape pod that I was now in. "Cramped" was the first word that came to mind, to the point of barely being large enough for me to move about it. It was _much _smaller than the ones that the crew used to escape the Normandy at the start of Mass Effect 2.

Clearly this pod was designed to hold only a single person. After a thorough search, I discovered that there was enough nutrition blocks and water to sustain me for several months. Why there was so much I had no idea, because not only did my suit protect me from harm, it also kept me in peak condition, took care of waste recycling, and its onboard medical systems even removed the need for sleep.

Upon further searching I stumbled on an Omni-tool. With some help from Vega, I was able to incorporate it into the right arm of the Praetor suit, though I did adjust the coloration so that it was a deep red instead of the orange that it was portrayed as in-game.

After some fiddling around I discovered that it already had an omni-blade function. While I was more than comfortable with my chainsaw and fists as my primary melee weapons, the new tool opened so many doors for experimentation… gore-filled experimentation.

Happy with everything that I had discovered so far I sat in the only available seat and started field-stripping my super shotgun to pass the time while Vega used my omni-tool to sift through information that TC bad been kind enough to archive for me. If the scanner was accurate,we would have to wait some time before the passing ship picked up our distress signal.

About two hours had passed before the ship that TC had told me about finally appeared on the edge of the pod's scanners, closing in at a reasonable speed.

"About damn time," I grumbled. Storing away my weapon I leaned forward to look out the only window for a view of the approaching ship. As they came into view I became aware that I didn't recognize the make or model of the ship.

It wasn't Turian. Their ships bore slight resemblance to birds of prey. This one was more blocky than human ships, and the Asari's tended to incorporate gentle curves in their designs. "Vega, are we picking up any transmissions from that ship?"

"_Not as of this moment."_

Well they clearly knew that we were there, but something wasn't right. The nearby wreckage painted a pretty clear picture as to what had happened and that I was the only survivor. Why wouldn't they try hailing my pod?

The ship stopped several hundred meters away with the rear of the ship facing the pod. The back then began to open, revealing the cargo hold and disgorging a shuttle. If my internal alarms weren't blaring before, then they sure as hell were now.

* * *

Krark Cafnob stood before the galactic map, observing the nearby planets and asteroids for any sign that things weren't as they seemed. He was old by Batarian standards, approaching his 120th birthday in a few weeks. Most slavers would've died long before then, but he didn't operate like most.

Krark didn't take part in huge raiding parties that targeted heavily-populated and fortified worlds. Instead he struck at small colonies on the edge of the Terminus Systems. Sure, the pay was less than what it could be, but at least he and his crew were alive in the end, something that couldn't be said for the young hot shots that went and got themselves killed.

That's why, when one of his crew had picked up a distress signal this far out in Terminus space, Krark was immediately on-guard. The cargo hold was full with fresh _product_ and they were already on their way back to Hegemony-controlled space, but the crew insisted on checking it out.

Normally he would've played the captain card, but the last raid had gone off without a hitch and so, in his particularly good mood, he had allowed them to go off course. That didn't mean that they would charge in blindly.

So, he had sent out a single shuttle to investigate the wreckage of what appeared to be a small frigate, if the size of the debris was anything to go by. Now Krark just had to wait for them to report back.

"_This is Shuttle One," _speaking of whom, "_Doesn't seem to be much here Captain. Scanners are only picking up a single pod."_

'Tell me something I don't already know.' Krark thought with a shake of his head. "Start towing it back to the ship, but keep on alert. This could still be a trap."

"_Copy, firing tow cable." _From the holographic display Krark and the rest of those on the command deck watched as the shuttle latched onto the pod and began towing it back at a deliberately slow pace.

A process that should've only take five to ten standard galactic minutes had been slowed to an hour. If this was a trap, than he wanted whoever had laid it to get anxious and blow the whistle early. Wouldn't have been the first time.

Once the shuttle and pod were on the hold and the main door had been sealed, only then did Krark allow himself, and by extension the crew, to relax. "Alright, I want us back on course. Get a squad down to the hold. I want to know exactly what we went out of our way to pick up."

* * *

A few minutes passed before the assembled group of heavily-armed Batarians stepped off the elevator and into the hold of the ship. One of them took point, leading the rest towards the pod and shuttle that sat near the bay doors. The pilots of said shuttle were already working on getting the pod opened.

"What seems to be the hold-up?"

"Not quite sure." The pilot spoke, typing away furiously on his omni-tool. "Can't seem to access the damn thing's system. Might have to open it up manual-what the fuck?" The slaver bent over and stared at the holographic display in confusion as the image of a laughing human skull took up most of the screen. Before he could question it further all of the lights in the hold flickered before going out.

The emergency lights kicked in a moment later, bathing the entire place in an eerie red light. "What the hell just happened?!"

"I'm not sure!" Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by the sound of the pod door getting blasted open, the hunk of metal tearing the pilot's head clean off. Something jumped out of the pod, tackling the next closest Batarian to the ground. Giant hands closed around the alien's head and slowly started squeezing. His screams were silenced as his four-eyed skull was crushed in the thing's grip.

Now that it was out in the open, the remaining slavers were able to get a look at the thing that had already killed two of their comrades as it stood up. It stood at a towering 6ft 6in, dwarfing all others present, and was covered from head to toe in heavy, dark green armor.

One of the slavers raised his gun to fire but the armored being was faster, grabbing the body of its previous victim by the leg and swinging it into him like a club. Blood smeared the side of the pod as both bodies slammed into its armored hull.

A blocky rifle suddenly appeared in its hands, opening fire on the remaining three. Two of them dove for cover behind the shuttle, leaving their friend to be shredded instantly

The leader of the group tried to put out a call for backup but was immediately greeted with static upon opening his coms. "Fuck!" The Batarian leaned out to provide suppressing fire so that they could run for the elevator. That plan was scrapped as an armored hand pulled him out from behind his cover and hurled him across the room to crash into a wall.

Shaking away the dizziness the slaver saw that his remaining ally had fared far worse than himself as the thing pulled out a double barreled shotgun and blew away the entirety of his head and shoulders. When it turned its attention towards him the remaining slaver opened up with his assault rifle alongside the barbaric roar that tore through his throat.

His eyes widened in horror as the thing didn't care and continued to walk headlong into the gunfire, not so much as stumbling from the grain-sized projectiles pelting against it as it ejected the spent shells and loaded in fresh ones.

* * *

'This bastard has spirit, I'll give him that much.' I thought as the alien kept firing until his gun overheated. Too bad for him that he was gonna need a much bigger gun to even scratch the paint job of my hell-forged armor.

Snapping my super shotgun closed I reached down and grabbed the Batarian by his chest plate. With hardly any effort I hauled him upwards and pinned his throat against the wall, his feet dangling above the floor. Sure the Batarian kicked and clawed at me but its struggles were in vain.

I let him waste a little more energy, scrabbling at the arm that was slowly cutting off his air little by little. I would have been fine with ending him and going on my merry way, but right now I needed information. I had questions, and he would answer them whether he wanted to or not.

"How many are apart of your crew?" A sizable glob of spit hitting my visor was my answer, followed by the ever intelligent "Fuck you". Gripping his throat even tighter, I flipped him over my shoulder and choke slammed him to the floor, denting the metal and causing the slaver to spit up blood.

On a side note, I completely forgot that these guys bleed the same color as myself.

Seeing him try and sit up, I brought my ham-sized boot down on his leg, pinning him in place with a crunch of shattered bones. "I'm not hearing a number. Better start talking or-" I paused when what sounded like something pounding on metal reached my ears. Glancing around I became aware of the large amount of shipping containers that took up most of the room.

Dragging the crippled Batarian over to the closest one, I gave it a quick look over. Spotting what appeared to be a filter of some sort attached to the side I rapped my knuckles against it and listened. A moment of silence passed before a returning knock sounded.

Throwing the Batarian aside I reached the front of the container and waved my omni-tool over the display panel. With a slight shudder the container began the slow process of opening, too slow for my tastes. I gripped the bottom of the door and pulled upward, breaking the locking mechanism with a metallic crunch.

My fists clenched once I saw what was inside, warping the metal that was still in my grip as I was met by the faces of dozens of humans. Every one of them was huddled towards the back of the container, except for one man that had his hand against the wall. Looks like he was the one that responded to my knock.

Stepping back I went to the next container and repeated the process. With each one I found more and more people, each in various states of dehydration or malnourishment.

Seeing all of these desperate men and women I thought back to all the nutrition blocks and water that currently sat in my escape pod. TC had known about this. While a part of me was pissed about being set up to get nabbed by a slaving ship, another part was more pissed about the fact that shit like this still happened.

Once all the containers had been opened, I turned my attention back to the slaver that I had tossed aside, finding that he had managed to crawl himself to the elevator and was frantically trying to get it working. Unfortunately for him though, it was currently disabled via Vega's earlier hacking.

For an AI of his caliber, scrambling communications and disabling an elevator was childsplay. Taking deliberately loud steps I made my way over to the slaver, who became more and more panicked the closer I got.

Once I reached him took a glance at the crowd that was gathering behind me. Seeing several children amongst the group I opted to have Vega unlock the elevator before throwing the Batarian inside.

"You'll find plenty of food and water in that pod there," I told the man that had caught my attention in the first place. "Is this everyone, or are there others?"

"There was a Quarian with us on the colony," He paused to think."They grabbed her a few days ago. Overheard them saying something about the drive core acting up and needing the 'suit rat' to take a look at it."

Well, it looked like I now knew where I would be heading first.

"I'm gonna need for you all to sit tight. Lock the elevator behind me and wait until I come back. This will all be over soon." Getting a nod I stepped into the elevator and shut the door. Now that I no longer had an audience I once more turned my attention towards the Batarian that was doing his best to meld into the wall.

Me being the good Samaritan that I was, I decided to help the gentleman with his endeavor. Grabbing the Batarian by his ankle he let out one last scream before I swung him against the elevator wall head first, painting the bare metal with brain matter.

Dropping the now very much dead slaver I pulled out my Combat Shotgun and attached the burst mod. "Vega."

"_Yes?"_

"Take us to engineering."

I had a Quarian that I needed to rescue.

* * *

A set of triple-digit hands lurched back when an arc of electricity came closer than their owner was comfortable with. "Damn it," Tali cursed. That was a sixth time this stupid panel had almost zapped her.

'When was the last time these bosh'tets had given this thing a proper examination?' She thought while getting back to work. Some of these parts were either corroding or simply falling off. How this garbage heap that these thugs called a ship was still functioning was beyond her comprehension.

"What's taking so long, suit rat?"

Tali spared the Batarian behind her a glance before continuing her work. "I'm working as fast as I can. Not my fault none of you bosh'tets know anything about engineering." She added quietly, not nearly stupid enough to talk back to her captors in such an aggressive manner. While she wanted to do nothing more than shoot the bastards, she was heavily outnumbered and without a weapon.

While she worked Tali thought back to how she had ended up in this situation. She had been on a remote colony near the edge of the Terminus while on her pilgrimage. It was a new enterprise with the backing of a wealthy benefactor who had gone the extra distance to supply the place with defense towers to ward off any would-be attackers.

The pay that was offered to Tali was more than enough of an incentive to tag along, and despite being the only non-human amongst the population she had managed to make several friends. The younger kids especially liked to be around her whenever she wasn't working.

The nice life that she had managed to build for the time being came to a sudden halt when the slavers attacked, managing to catch the colony off guard during the aftermath of a particularly nasty solar storm. With the defense towers still being repaired, the colony's small security force had stood no chance against their attacks.

The only reason that they hadn't all been sold yet was due to the ship's drive core malfunctioning and that was the reason why Tali was taking so long to repair it. The longer it took them to return to a Hegemony-controlled system then the higher the chance of them getting rescued, no matter how slim it was, rose.

It was at about that time that the lights went out, leaving Tali in complete darkness. Thankfully it only lasted a moment as the emergency lights came on. Her relief was short lived however as she was grabbed by her hood.

"What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Her pleas went unheard as she was thrown down, her head smacking off the floor hard enough to disorientate her. "I-I was just running another diagnostic when-" She was cut off by the same Batarian pressing his boot against her chest, holding her in place.

"I'm starting to think that you're going slow on purpose." Placing his weapon on his back, the slaver popped his knuckles, "Maybe if I crack that mask of yours a little you'll get to fixing our ship a bit faster."

Tali could feel her heart trying to claw its way out of her chest. While her suit could isolate most breached areas, she couldn't replace her mask should it get damaged, and in an environment like this she may as well shoot herself and get it over with. It would certainly be faster than dying from whatever diseases or infection that this damn ship would certainly give her.

Just as the Batarian prepared to go through with his threat, the sound of someone pounding at the door interrupted him. Glancing to one of his companions he gestured for them to watch her while he went to go and see who it was.

However just as he approached, the doorway suddenly erupted in flames. Tali's most recent tormenter was thrown back several meters, landing with an audible groan.

"W-what the hell wa-" The batarian was cut off due to his skull getting crushed by a heavily armored boot as the one responsible for the door charged inside, shoulder checking the next slaver into a wall and opening fire on the other with a burst shotgun.

Crawling to a safe spot behind a capacitor bank Tali watched as the armored figure, that she could only assume to be male due to their height and build, gunned down one of the slavers, rapidly depleting their shields and turning them into little more than chunks of meat and bone.

The figure stumbled slightly as a shotgun blast slammed into his shoulder. The figure turned to see that the slaver he had body-slammed into a wall was back on their feet, shotgun in hand. With almost lethargic levels of movement, the stranger ignored the slugs that impacted against his armor and approached the remaining slaver.

Tali watched as the stranger grabbed them by the throat, hoisting them into the air with no difficulty before pulling back his other hand. The shotgun seemed to blink out of existence as a red glow encased his hand before taking on the form that she recognized as an Omni-blade.

With one smooth motion, the figure let go of the Batarian while simultaneously swiping his arm upwards. The slaver's feet hit the ground, standing upright for a second before falling forward and landing on either side of the man, the body having been bifurcated.

Tali almost threw up at the sight but managed to hold down the contents of her stomach. The armored man didn't even spare a glance downward before stepping out of the intestines and starting to move towards her.

She very much wanted to get out of there, but her legs wouldn't move. Fumbling around with her hands, Tali was able to snag a gnarled piece of the door and brandished it in a defensive manner. Sure she had seen his armor shrug off gunfire but should he prove to be hostile then she refused to go out without a fight.

The stranger stopped their advance and stared at her with what Tali could only assume to be an incredulous expression. It was impossible to tell with that helmet. She began going over several scenarios as to how to get away from this unknown but imagine her surprise when he spoke up.

"You have a name?"

Tali blinked. "What?"

"A name. You know? That thing that people call you by." The stranger looked at her, "Cause I sure as hell ain't gonna call you 'Quarian' or 'suit rat' the whole time."

Tali bit back a snarky remark at the all-too-common insult towards her race as she glanced at the remains of the slavers, remembering just how easily he had cut them down. She thought better than to get on his bad side. "My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

* * *

.

.

.

I was very thankful that I was currently wearing a helmet. Because the moment Tali revealed who she was, the cold and calculative demeanor that I had going on momentarily broke. Now that I was able to take a second to look her over, it should've been obvious who she was.

Sure I was more use to her appearance in the 2nd and 3rd games, but I still should've recognized her. She had been amongst my favorite characters in the series after all.

"_Alex," _The ever calm voice of Vega brought me out of my thoughts. "_Ms. nar Rayya is showing symptoms of stress, and your continued silence is not alleviating her of her fears."_

Looking over her I realized that Vega was correct. The noticeable shake to the hand that was grasping her makeshift weapon and the rapid rising and falling of her chest were clear signs of panic.

Reaching up, I gave my helmet a slight twist and pulled it off. My nose was immediately assaulted by the visceral stench of the place, no small part due to myself, but I had dealt with much, much worse.

Walking over to my latest kill I shifted through the gore for a moment before finding what I was looking for. Gripping the stock of the Batarian State Arms Executioner shotgun I shook it until it was free of guts before going back to Tali.

Flipping the gun around so that I now held it by the barrel I offered it to her. "Well Tali, you're gonna need more than a twisted piece of metal if you want to defend yourself." She didn't take the offered weapon immediately, instead choosing to stare at my face for several seconds before finally taking the gun and slowly getting to her feet.

"Do you have any injuries?"

She shook her head, "No. Just got thrown around a bit is all." She stole a glance behind me, no doubt still shaken by my brutal display. "I don't remember seeing you on the colony. How did you get on board?"

"Let's just say that they picked up the wrong escape pod and leave it at that." Placing my helmet back on I turned towards the drive core that had miraculously been untouched by stray gunfire. "The other captives informed me that you had been separated from them in order to get this hunk of junk running at full capacity. How close are you to being finished?"

"I-I was getting close but they..." Tali trailed off as her gaze focused on the bodies once more, specifically the one I cut in two.

"Tali," I snapped my fingers in her face, succeeding in bringing her attention back to the matter at hand. "I need you to focus. I can't get this boat floating again but you can. Once you do I can get everyone somewhere safer than the Terminus. Now, how much longer do you think it will take?"

With one last shake of her head Tali seemed to bring herself together. "R-right. I'll only need a few more hours, even less so long as no one interrupts me."

That was all the confirmation that I needed to hear.

Placing my hand on her shoulder I gave it a reassuring squeeze and started heading into the hall when she spoke.

"What are you going to do?"

I paused in the doorway, then glanced back at her for a moment before resuming my stride. "Take out the trash."

* * *

Krark sighed as everything fell into chaos. Just seconds after his team had entered the cargo hold, every single form of electronic communication had been cut off. Comms, Extranet, it didn't matter. Whoever was in that pod had shut it all down.

The only thing left untouched was the lifesign scanners build into his crew's omni-tools, but he knew that the culprit had left those untouched on purpose as he and the rest of those on the bridge watched their comrade's vitals flatline one by one.

Whoever was doing all of this wanted them to know that they were coming, to instill a sense of fear and dread into those that remained. And the saddest part...it was working. More than one of his remaining crew had already run for their own escape pods only for their life to be snuffed out a few minutes later.

While that had scared some into staying on the bridge, several more tried going off in one large group in the foolish hope that a larger number would dissuade the intruder. Now only five of his original forty crew remained, with only a single reinforced door between them and whoever had ripped through dozens of hardened pirates.

One of his remaining crew had even gone so far as to fry the controls to the damn thing, locking them all in. For whatever good it would do.

As for Krark himself, the ever cool-headed Captain elected to simply sit in the pilot's seat with a bottle of brandy that he had been saving for a special occasion. Said bottle was now half-empty and the aged slaver just stared out into space.

The sound of something pounding on metal reached his ears. It went on for a few moments before fading. For a single moment Krark thought that maybe it was one of his crew that had managed to survive, but the thought was immediately banished when the sound of tearing steel filled the air followed by the panicked voices of his remaining crew.

With a heavy sigh the aged Captain had the chair turn towards the door, giving him a perfect view of a set of green fingers forcing the mag-locks open. From where he was seated Krark saw the tinted visor of the intruder's helmet for a split-second before the locks gave out and the door was violently wrenched open, allowing the armored being inside.

Krark remained eerily calm as his the remnants of his crew were gunned down and slaughtered in particularly gruesome displays of brutality until he was the only one that remained. Tossing the remains of his crew aside, the armored juggernaut made its way towards him.

Fingering the pistol strapped to his side, Krark decided to humor his soon-to-be-killer and drew his sidearm. The bastard didn't even falter in his stride as the projectiles deflected off of his armor. But Krark kept firing anyway, at least until the thing overheated on him.

The intruder now stood directly before him, towering over the slaver like some sort of colossus. Krark merely raised his bottle and took one last drink while also tilting his head to the left. This being may have destroyed everything that Krark had been building up his whole life, but that didn't mean he couldn't show respect towards the one that had done it single-handedly.

The intruder seemed to understand the meaning behind the gesture, simply nodding before driving their omni-blade through his heart.

* * *

I stood completely motionless and waited for the life to leave the Batarian's eyes. Once he had passed I deactivated my weapon, leaving his body completely intact unlike the rest of the crew. Why? The answer was simple, really. Where others would have begged or tried to bargain for their life, this slaver had accepted his fate and decided to die with some dignity.

"Vega, restore communications."

"_Already did. Patching you through the ship's PA now."_

I shook my head in amusement. Having an A.I. of Vega's abilities was going to make this whole journey so much easier.

"Attention, everyone on board. The ship is now completely cleared of slavers and should be up and running within a few hours." I allowed that to sink in for a moment. "Once this tub is moving again I'll set a course for the nearest Council-controlled world. Until then I request that you all stay in the cargo hold. The worst of it all is over, so rest easy. I'll get you all home soon."

With that said I had Vega cut the connection and started making my way back towards the cargo hold, but not before stopping by the medbay. While they may no longer be stuck in those damn cargo containers, many of the former captives had been in pretty bad shape and were in dire need of medical attention.

While I wouldn't be able to do much, even _I_ was more than capable of dressing a wound properly.

* * *

It had taken Tali a total of three hours to finish repairing the drive core. During that time I had found plenty of things to keep myself occupied. After doing what I could for those that were injured I decided to remove the bodies from the room and clean up the blood.

These people, the kids especially, had been through enough trauma as it was and didn't need the smell of corpses adding to it.

By the time that I had blown the last corpse out of the airlock, Vega had informed me that Tali was just finishing up and that we could soon be on our way, but there was a slight problem.

"What do you mean that we have to take an alternate route?" I questioned Tali. Currently the two of us were near the back of the cargo hold to keep the civilians from overhearing us.

Shortly after completing the necessary repairs she had regrouped with me and the others. From there, I showed her the fastest route to get everyone to Council space. After giving it a quick look over Tali had asked to speak with me somewhere private, hence why we were currently behind one of the many cargo containers.

"The route that you want to take brings us too close to Omega," Tali spoke in a hushed tone. "and I hope that I don't need to explain to you why it's a bad idea to transport all these people through the most lawless territory in the known galaxy."

"We don't really have much of a choice here Tali," I glanced around the container and towards the freed colonists. "I've looked at other routes but they'll simply take too much time. Some of these people have a few days at best before they drop, and from what you told me of the state of the core, every hour we shave off counts."

Walking past her I put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll deal with whatever comes our way. You just focus on making sure this hunk of scrap metal can make it through that Relay."

I will get all of these people to safety. Even if I had to carve a bloody path throughout the entire Terminus to do it.

.

.

.

**-End-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zrocker119:**** Hot damn! the amount of support I'm getting for this story is insane! Also really glad so see that people are enjoying the changes that I've made compared to the original. Anyway I'm sure that many of you have noticed that this chapter is significantly shorter than the previous two. Know that this will be not be a common occurrence, but that I just happened to accomplish the goal I set for this chapter much sooner than I expected.**

**Hopefully this will be the shortest chapter I put out.**

**Anyway, onwards to glory!**

**-DOOM Effect: V2-**

**-Chapter 3-**

**Start**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Omega Nebula-**

If I was being honest with myself, I was surprised by how close we actually got to the Relay before we were forced to a halt by a squadron of fighters. It was by that point that the leader of the bunch hailed us, demanding that we alter our course and follow them towards Omega.

With little other choice, I had Vega plot a new course and follow behind them. Throughout all this, Tali stood beside, wringing her hands out of nervousness. I couldn't fault her for this. Unlike myself, she didn't have the comfort of wearing a nearly indestructible suit of armor.

She, as well as the rest of the people in the cargo hold, was in mortal danger. One wrong move,a single mistake was all it would take for their lives to be forfeit. And for them to be killed or recaptured would be the biggest insult to all the hardships that they had dealt with in order to survive.

I had told Tali that I would deal with whatever came our way, and would have to back up that claim very shortly. Good thing I had the experience to do so and more.

The trip to the station wasn't a quick one, so I used that time to have Vega get me caught up on current events. For starters, it was the year 2178, the raid of Torfan having happened just a month or so ago.

If my memory serves correctly, that meant that I had five years before the events of the first game started to take place. That was a whole lot of time for me to be sitting around and doing nothing.

But this was a good thing. That meant that I had time to prepare. I was no fool. Fighting Reapers was going to be completely different from battling against the forces of Hell. Where before I only needed to charge in head first and Rip and Tear accordingly, the Reapers would require a different approach.

The more that I thought of how to proceed, the more I came to realize just how vital it was for me to make contact with Shepard. Maybe I too could lead a small squad of specialized troops, but there was no way that I could be the figurehead of this resistance.

I struck fear into those around me. Even now I could tell that Tali, despite me helping her, was still reserved whenever she was near me due to how I dealt with the slavers. It would be the same with the others. My tactics were just too brutal to inspire people to the cause.

But Shepard on the other hand…...

I brought up my omni tool and looked at the article that I had on display. "The Hero of Elysium" was the headline, and along with it was a picture of a woman with rusty red hair, fair skin and green eyes.

Lieutenant Jane Shepard.

Any further musings that I had were interrupted as our escort finally contacted us. They didn't relay any information other than to dock at the airlock we were directed towards and that an armed escort would be arriving shortly.

So I waited at the main airlock with no visible weapon on my person and waited for their arrival, Tali standing alongside me, though she had the shotgun I gave her strapped to her back and ready for immediate deployment. She was far from a combat expert, but certainly knew how to put what she was taught back at the fleet to use.

Still, I would've preferred to have her hang back with the others, but the girl was stubborn and refused to stay behind while I went out to face the music. She was certainly feistier than I remembered her being but hey, this wasn't a videogame anymore so there were bound to be discrepancies between what I knew and what actually was.

My inner musings were interrupted by Vega notifying me of a heavily armed squad of Batarrians and a few Krogan approaching the airlock. Nudging Tali with my elbow, I signalled her to follow my lead.

With Vega tracking their movements, I was able to time it so that the door opened just as they reached for the give the squad some credit they showcased absolutely no fear when my massive and heavily-armored frame stepped out. I would have to rectify that some other time.

I did take a small amount of pleasure when the leader of the group had to crane his neck in order to meet my visor.

"Let's get this over with," I shouldered passed the group. One of the Krogan moved to put his arm in my way, but I was faster. Before he could even blink I gripped the offending limb by the wrist and twisted it in an uncomfortable angle. "I know the fucking way. Just radio Ms. T'Loak that we're on our way."

Giving the mercenary's wrist one final tweak I let him go, smirking at the sight of him rubbing the sore joint, though there was a shine of respect in his eyes that hadn't been there previously.

With that settled, I moved forward with Tali sticking close.

"So, you've been here before?" Tali asked, shifting a bit closer to me as we passed some particularly unsavory-looking group of people that were eyeing her up. A slight tilt of my head in their direction sent them scattering like roaches.

"In a sense," I said, looking over the area as Vega scanned for potential hostiles. Needless to say that nearly every person that passed us by was highlighted in red. This was Omega after all. But between myself and the escort behind us, any civilian that was looking for a quick buck wisely chose to stay the fuck out of our way.

Thankfully the distance between the docks and the Afterlife Club was a short one and we were at the massive doors in no time whatsoever. As they opened, Tali and I were greeted by the sound of heavy techno music that only grew louder as we approached a secondary set of doors.

When _those_ opened, the music seemed to triple in volume. I could feel the heavy bass as it pulsed throughout the room. It was much more crowded than it was ever perceived in game as clubgoers danced to the beat.

Humans, Turians, Asari, it didn't matter the race. Every single one of them were lost in the heat of the moment. I had to keep an extra close eye on Tali as several people unintentionally grinded into us.

The young Quarian would've been swept away had I not put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her away from the crowd. Our escorts seemed to take joy in Tali's discomfort at the scene and chuckled amongst themselves.

From there it was just a matter of reaching the private lounge that was located in the back. Vega highlighted one figure in blue as she tracked us from above.

After finally maneuvering through the crowd we arrived at the stairs that led to the private lounge. Only then did I finally let go of Tali, who brushed herself off before shooting what I knew was a pointed look at me.

I could only offer her a shrug in response. I didn't care how uncomfortable it was, I wasn't going to risk losing her in a crowded club. Especially on this station. Heading up the stairs I saw several armed guards eyeing the two of us up. Upon reaching the top I was treated to the wonderful sight of Aria T'loak.

Embodiment of rage and death I may be, that didn't stop me from taking in the Asari's hourglass figure that her clothes hugged like a second skin.

"I wasn't expecting Krark's ship to enter this sector for another week," The ruler of Omega turned as she spoke. "Imagine my surprise when I come to find out that not only did he not contact me, but instead chose to head directly to the Relay."

She sat down, one leg folded over the other and gaze hardening. "Well don't be shy. Come, sit and explain why this is?"

I idly observed the area before settling my gaze on the Asari. "I'd prefer to remain standing."

"That may be," Aria's eyes shifted to Tali, "but you and your little friend must be awfully tired from such a long trip."

With a subtle nod from their boss, two of her henchmen approached us, one going for Tali and the other towards me. They managed to get within three feet before my hand snapped up, grabbing the one that went towards Tali by the arm and twisting it so that the Batarian was forced onto a knee.

The one that was approaching me backed off and moved to raise his rifle, only to freeze as my omni blade rested against his exposed throat. Throughout all of this my visor never strayed from Aria, even while all the other guards had their weapons drawn and trained on me.

Tali looked between the two of us nervously, her hand slowly reaching towards the shotgun strapped to her lower back. Several tense moments passed as everyone waited for the bullets to start flying before I finally spoke.

"...He got greedy. Decided to try and nab my pod. He and his crew paid the price for it. Now I've got a ship full of injured people that I'm seeing home." Noticing man I had by the arm start to struggle I threw him to the ground, holding him there by planting my boot on his back.

Several of the guards moved to fire but were halted when their boss shot them a look.

Aria let out a "Hmm", resting her hands in her lap. "I understand. But what you don't know is that Krark and I had an arrangement. He would have safe passage to move product through my territory, and I would receive 30% of all profits."

She leaned back into the couch, one arm draped over the back. "Krark was one of the best in the business. And by killing him, you've cost me quite a bit in the long run."

"I wouldn't say that," As I spoke the Pirate Queen's omni tool lit up as she received a message. "You should check that."

The purple-skinned beauty opened the message that I had forwarded to her, courtesy of Vega, and her eyes narrowing by a marginal amount. "And what are these coordinates supposed to mean?"

"Krark had much more money lying around than you thought. Those will lead you towards two of the stashes that he scattered about the Terminus Systems."

"Only two," Aria raised a single brow ridge at that, "And you think that will be enough to cover all of the potential losses that Krark would've brought me? You underestimate just what that old slaver was capable of."

"Oh I'll give you the more than two, but I want two things first." Her eyes narrowed but I paid that no mind, "First is that I want Tali to be escorted back to the ship we arrived on, unharmed and allowed passage through the Relay."

"Alex!?" Tali cried as I spoke but I motioned for her to remain quiet.

Aria glanced down at her omni tool before returning to stare at me. "And the second?"

"I'll reveal that once Tali and the others have left the system." As a show of good faith I released the two guards that I held captive. Despite the dubious look Aria sent me I refused to elaborate further, instead choosing to have Vega send her the total amount of credits that those two stashes held within for further incentive.

"...Very well," Aria waved her hand and her men stood down. "You," she pointed toward the Krogan that I had roughed up upon our arrival. "Take the Quarian back to the ship. No one is to lay a single finger on her. Am I understood?"

The beefy Krogan let out a grunt of conformation and gently, for a member of his race that is, pushed Tali towards the stairs. The Quarrian in question sent me what I could only guess was a worried look.

"I'll be fine Tali," my Omni tool lighting up as I sent her my contact information. "You just focus on getting those people the help they need. I'll be seeing you around." Tali gave me a reluctant nod before disappearing around the corner, leaving me alone with Aria and her bodyguards.

"Cute," Aria commented with a smirk as we watched Tali be led through the crowd and out the club entrance until they closed. "How nice of you to reassure her. Now, let's continue where you left off."

Nodding I took a seat which earned me another raised brow. Ignoring that I took off my helmet and set it on the empty space beside me.

* * *

When the armored behemoth of a human removed helmet and Aria saw his eyes, she couldn't stop the shiver that traveled the length of her spine. Much like herself, this man held the gaze of a killer but the voice in the back of her mind told her that it was something much more.

Oh, so much more.

The way he moved and carried himself spoke volumes of his capabilities. She hadn't even seen him manhandle her men until he already had them both right where he wanted them, all without even having to actually look in their direction, having maintained visual contact with her the whole time. His visor never straying from her.

His armor was another curious thing.

Most armors could be customized to fit any individual need, but all, regardless of species, were typically made up of ceramic plates with a combat hardsuit worn beneath. This gave the wearer optimal protection and allowed them to transverse hazardous environments.

This man on the other hand wore a combat suit that was unlike anything else that she had ever seen. It was clearly advanced but it lacked the distinct, almost plastic-like appearance given off by ceramic plates, a dead giveaway that it was made of something else entirely.

He had certainly gotten plenty of use out of it. It's colors were faded and a majority of it was littered with battle scars, though none were bigger than scratches.

What really set her off though was the man's lack of weaponry. While she had never seen him on this station up till this point, he certainly knew of its reputation as the bed of the criminal underworld. You would be hard pressed to find someone who didn't know that fact.

Yet he agreed to come and speak with her, the Queen of this station, armed with nothing more than his fists, and an omni-blade. Either he was just plain arrogant, or just that confident in his capabilities.

Seeings as he had taken out an entire Slaver ship though, Aria was leaning towards the latter of the two.

"Alexander Slayer."

She blinked in surprise before letting out a bout of laughter. "Slayer? Now that's just precious. Did you come up with that yourself?" Now she knew that he had to be messing with her.

"It was title given to me by my enemies. Since I no longer remember my family name, I decided to go with it." He spoke with a no-nonsense tone that quelled any further laughter. "Now if you're done mocking my name, can we get back to business?"

"Then by all means," Aria motined for him to continue. "What's this other condition of yours?"

"I need connections."

"Connection?" She questioned.

"Suppliers for raw materials and a location to store said materials. Along with that, I need identification."

"...Are you serious," She spoke in disbelief. "You killed one of the most experienced slaving crews in the galaxy, costing me millions in potential profits. Then come to my home and risk the lives of those you just freed...all for things that you could've gotten from any infobroker in the galaxy?"

"And I would've done so had I made it through the Relay uninterrupted," Alex motioned towards everything around him, "as we can see, that didn't exactly pan out. But if I'm being honest, this is for the best."

Aria tilted her head with interest. "How so?"

"'Cause it allowed me an audience with the famed 'Pirate Queen'," She might have taken that as a compliment had it not been for his dry delivery. "Someone that can get me in touch with the best the criminal underground has to offer. Someone that can get me all the resources without drawing the attention of those who would interfere."

Aria leaned forward, resting her chin on her knuckles. "And exactly whose radar are you trying to stay under?"

"The Council," His voice may as well have been dripping with venom as he spoke those words. Looks like he had a history with them. Or maybe he just didn't like them. Goddess knows there were plenty of people that didn't. "They would rather live in blissful ignorance than address the coming threat. Well I plan to be prepared and ready to fight."

Aria's interest reached its pique with his last statement. "And what exactly is this threat?"

"Tell me, Ms. T'Loak," Alex raised an open palm as his omni tool flared to live, and the image of something that she thought looked like a mechanical cuttlefish now hovered above it, spinning about in a lazy circle.

"Have you ever heard about Reapers?"

.

.

.

**-End-**


	4. Chapter 4

Zrocker119:** Well I think it's safe to say that it has been a **_very _**long time since I last posted a chapter for this story and a lot of shit has happened since. I would've loved to have this out sooner, like months ago, but some familial issues arose, and now we've got this whole pandemic thing going on.**

**On a higher note, DOOM ETERNAL is out...and holy FUCK is it awesome! The movement, weapons, sound track and the environments! The last game that got me feeling that fucking badass was DMC 5 and that was my game of the year for 2019! Now that I think about it, both games involved butchering Hell spawn. Coincidence? I think not!**

**Anyway, we learned a whole lot of new information regarding the Doomslayer and his past with this new installment. Like, a lot of information. Thankfully there isn't too much I need to change further down the line for this story.**

**Speaking of this story, I didn't have a proofreader for this chapter so if there's any typos there's no one to blame but myself. Even though I've been writing for years now, shit just keeps slipping past me.**

**-DOOM Effect: V2-**

**-Chapter 4-**

**Start**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"How do you want to handle this?"

Garrus eyed C-sec's newest detective. Cosna had only been with the force for little more than a week and hadn't really got the chance to do anything else other than paper work. After a moment tought, Garrus gestured for to newest recruit to stay outside the room.

"I'll take this one," Though he didn't show it, Garrus could tell that Cosna was relieved. The younger Turian gave a sharp nod before heading over to observe through the one-way mirror.

Once he was in position Garrus double checked the data slate before heading into the room. The room was very spartan, with only a single table and two chairs. Seated in one of said chairs was a woman of cacassion descent with long brown hair.

Name: Annett Hampson

Age: 37

Current Relations: Recently widowed, having lost her husband in a Batarian slave raid. Only remaining family lived on earth.

Garrus bit back a sigh. Cases like this one were popping up more often than the veteran detective was comfortable with. "Ms. Hampson, I'm detective Vakarian. Just need to ask you a few questions and we'll have you out of here in no time."

"I-I understand." Garrus could tell that the experience she suffered through had left its mark. Not wanting to cause her further stress he continued in order to get this done as soon as possible.

"From what we have on file, you and your husband were visiting family when the colony came under attack."

"Friends actually." She interrupted, "Jack's friends from his time in the Navy were stationed there. We-we were just getting dinner ready when the sirens went off."

Garrus nodded, making a quick note to see if there were any from the Alliance Navy that survived. Testimonies from professional soldiers tended to prove invaluable when compared to traumatized civilians.

"You were captured and held captive for two standard galactic days, when the ship suddenly lost power. Can you tell me what happened after that?"

Annett took a moment to collect herself, trying to remain calm as she recalled what she could remember of those terrifying days. "I-I remember being in trapped in the cargo hold, locked in cages. They had captured so many of us that it was hard to move without pushing against somebody."

"The ones watching over us were," Her voice cracked as her emotions bled through. "They were taking bets about how much we would be worth and if they'd get a chance to sample us. It was shortly after that when the lights went out. It was dark for a few moments before the emergency lights came on. The guards were seemed confused. Arguing with one another about what was happening. Then someone spoke over the intercom, ordering all the slavers to surrender."

"Can you describe the voice?"

"It sounded like a man, but it was like he was speaking through a filter of some kind. They were very soft spoken though, polite even."

"Kind of unusual when you're demanding an entire slaving vessel to surrender." Garrus made a note before motioning for her to continue.

"I thought so afterwards as well, but at the time I was just glad that someone had come to rescue us, thinking it was the Alliance."

"But it wasn't."

"No," She shook her head. "What happened to those slavers, was something that the Alliance, despite how much they hate slavery, would never condone to an enemy. They put the Butcher of Torfan to shame"

Garrus looked at the data of the incident that was available to him. "There were no bodies found on the ship. Every single slaver that was registered in the ships logs was missing. What happened to them all?"

"He tore them apart." Annett spoke quietly, "One at a time. If it wasn't his guns, then he did it with his bare hands. I saw him bury his thumbs into a Batarian's eyes and rip him in two. He had been so fast about it. Too fast for someone of his size. He was in a full, heavy kit and from what I saw it didn't even slow the man down. Once he was done, he dragged the remains away. I think he spaced them."

Garrus took some more notes. While he wanted to believe that this man being capable of ripping fully kitted out Batarina's with his bare hands as nothing more than an exaggeration on Ms. Hampson's part, the testimonies from over a dozen other witnesses said otherwise. "So you believe it was a man."

"One almost as large and as strong as a Krogan." She shuddered at the memory of the attack. None of the slavers had stood a chance. He had been brutal and utterly without mercy in his assault. Never before had she bore witness to such carnage.

"Was this the same man that spoke over the intercom?"

"No," She answered without hesitation. "His voice was rough, like sandpaper, but not unkind. Once the ship had been cleared, he gave every single one of us a medical scan to make sure that there was no internal damage from the Batarian's rough treatment of us. He was especial gentle with the few children that were present."

"I see." From there Garrus continued to question her, gaining more and more insight as to what kind of investigation that he would be dealing with. Another twenty minutes passed before he finally walked Ms. Hampson out of the room, wishing her well.

Garrus always hated talking with victims of slavers, because no matter how many reports he read, it was impossible for the Turian to understand just what they had been forced to go through as he had never experienced what they had first hand.

It was the same with all the victims of crimes that he had to interview.

"So what do you think?" Garrus turned to see Executor Pallin approaching.

"Everything matches," Garrus showed his superior the latest information that he had managed to gather for the case. "This is the eighth slaving operation that has been hit in the last year. While their approach varies, the results are always the same. Complete and utter annihilation of the slavers, with no civilian casualties."

"I still don't believe that these attacks are carried out by just one human and an unknown tech expert." Pallin all but growled, looking through the data that had been gathered thus far. "Even Spectres need entire crews for ops like these. It just seems to good to be true. Then there's the reports considering their weaponry and technology."

That was something that shook Garrus. They had hundreds of eye-witness reports of this unknown teleporting, _teleporting _weapons in an out of their hands. Teleportation technology was something that every spacefaring race had dreamed of accomplishing at one point or another. But upon discovering Mass Effect technology, their was just no conceivable way for it to be done.

At least, that was until this unknown came and spat on everything that thousands of years and trillions of credits of scientific endeavors deemed impossible. But Garrus tried not to put too much thought into it all as it was way above his pay grade.

Let the egg heads try and figure that one out.

"While I don't like the method, you can't argue with the results."

"Careful with that sort of thinking Vakarian," Pallin spoke in a warning tone. "Despite what they've done, these individuals are dangerous. To the galaxy and themselves."

Garrus' eyes flicked back to the report. In this the two were in agreement. He didn't want to imagine the kind of carnage this group would leave in their wake should they decide that slavers were no longer worth their time.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The sound of clicking heels echo down the corridor of the quieter section of Omega. Such places were once a rarity on the criminal infested space station, but things had changed over the last couple of months.

While the station as a whole largely remained unchanged, this section in particular had become somewhat of a beacon for those that wanted to clean themselves up. Oh the place was far from the perfect haven that many that had fled from Council controlled space sought, but it was certainly better than the alternatives. And that was due to one simple word.

Security.

The security provided for those that lived in this section was rivaled by Aria's own protection detail and those that were caught stealing, pedaling drugs or dealt in the slave trade were dealt with accordingly.

What confounded Liselle though, was that despite all of these changes, her mother was still somehow about to turning a profit from this sector. More than they had ever been.

When Liselle questioned her mother about what had caused this sudden and abrupt change, Aria had given her a look that she hadn't seen since she was still considered a child by their people. Like she wasn't one of the top agents on the station, but instead a confused girl still being told that she was just too young to understand.

She hated that look. Hated it with a burning passion. Liselle had been about to walk away when her mother suggested that she come to this section and ask around for a man called The Slayer.

Those words caused the daughter of Aria to pause.

Liselle had been off station for some time, but she had heard the stories.

Entire crews that were transporting slaves, being boarded and slaughtered by a single human?

What a joke.

In her mind, it was simply an impossibility. Nobody, regardless of species, could pull off these ludicrous claims.

Those thoughts were discarded the moment her mother ordered her to seek the Slayer out. Despite being her remaining blood relative, Liselle knew better than to second guess her mother. Doing so would incite consequences that no one wanted to face.

So she did as she was told, just like she had always done.

Well...baring a few cases at least. She had been an Asari maiden at one point in her life after all.

Anyway she could do nothing but carry forward, her path unobstructed by the denizens of the station. It paid to be the daughter of the infamous Queen of Omega. With such conditions, it had only taken Liselle all of ten minutes to reach her destination.

The first thing she noticed was the people.

While many still kept a vigilant eye out for those that would do them harm, Liselle could tell that those that she passed were much more at ease than anywhere else on the station. Given the heavily armed and armored guards that she saw out of the corner of her eye, Liselle couldn't really blame them for lowering their guard just a bit.

While a majority of the people that filled the streets were human, there was the occasional Asari and Turian. She even spotted a young Quarian browsing the markets. All without looking over their shoulders every few seconds to make sure that they weren't getting rob, stabbed or anything in between. It was a surreal experience for her.

After several moments of just staring off into the crowd, Liselle remembered her purpose for coming here. After questioning one of the guards she was pointed in the direction of the residential apartments.

Approaching the main complex she was greeted by the sight of the largest human that she had ever seen. His choice of clothes, being simple blue jeans, boots, a shirt and hooded jacket did little to hide the muscles that composed his body.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come inside?" Asked the human woman the man was currently speaking with, "A warm meal is the least that I could do for you."

"I appreciate the offer Ms. Diana, but I'm afraid that I have to decline." From where she was standing, Liselle could see that the woman was a bit disappointed at her offer being turned down.

"I understand," Diana gave the man a kind smile. "Once again though, thank you for bringing me and my daughter here. I'm not sure what we would have done had Nef and I went back to Alliance space after losing everything."

The man placed a comforting hand on Diana's shoulder. "The only thing you can do is make sure that your daughter is safe. That's all that matters." Having said everything that needed to be, the man bid the mother and daughter duo a good day, with the young teen waving shyly.

Liselle waited until the two had disappeared into the complex before approaching the man. "Seems like someone's got a fan."

"I'm more used to people keeping their distance, but it's a nice change of pace." He turned around and Liselle finally got a good look at his face and she had to admit, he was handsome. In a rugged sort of way. His eyes were very striking. "Any particular reason why Aria's daughter is walking around these parts?"

She frowned at that. "If you know who I am, then you should know better than to take that sort of tone with me."

All he did was give her an unimpressed stare. "Do I strike you as the type of man that gives a damn about something as pointless as status?"

Liselle gave the man a hard stare that had reduced lesser men into a fidgeting mess. This man thought didn't so much as flinch. That made the Asari smirk.

"I can't tell you how refreshing it is to meet someone that knows who I am and doesn't immediately try to kiss my ass." She just might get along with this man, but she had to get back to the task at hand. "As much as I would like to invite you for a drink, I'm looking for The Slayer. Guards pointed me this way."

"You're looking at him. But since we'll probably be seeing more of each other, just call me Alex."

That actually got a reaction out of Liselle. "You're the Slayer?"

He crossed his arms and gave her a flat look. "Not quite what you were expecting was I? We can get Aria to confirm if you'd like, but I get the impression that she'd be more than a bit annoyed at us interrupting her schedule."

The Asari maiden rubbed the bridge of her nose. "That fact that you're speaking so casually about meeting with my mother is more than enough for me to believe you."She gave him an inquisitive look. "So is Slayer actually your name or just a title?"

"Yes."

A few moments passed by before Liselle realized that was all Alex was going to say on the matter. "Well then," She shifted her stance so that she could rest a hand on her hip. "If you're not doing anything at the moment, how about that drink I mentioned. I'm just dying to know what you did in order for my mother to give you control over this part of the station."

Alex said nothing for a moment before tilting his head slightly, as if listening to something. Upon closer inspection, Liselle noticed that he was wearing an earpiece.

"Alright then," he finally spoke. "As long as the bartender doesn't poison me this time."

She cocked a brow at his choice of words. "You mean tried to poison you right?" Upon receiving a blank stare and silence she realized that he wasn't joking. "Which bartender was it?"

"Doesn't matter. When I left, some poor bastard was stuck cleaning his brain matter off the counter." Alex walked in the direction she came from and motioned for her to follow. "Apparently he didn't like humans all that much."

...Oh, Liselle could tell very quickly that she was going to get along with this man.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

It had been little more than a year since his arrival in this universe and while Alex had managed to severely cripple slaving operations for the Batarian Hegemony in this part of space, the time table he was working on was progressing much slower than he would've liked it to be.

Watching after the little slice of Omega that Aria had put him in charge of helped to keep him occupied during the brief pauses between his raids but he knew that he couldn't keep this up for much longer.

No that wasn't quite right. Alex could keep up his one man crusade against the Hegemony until they ran out of bodies to throw at him, but he knew that his activities were bound to draw the gaze of groups whose radars he would prefer to stay off of. The two main ones of course being the Council and Cerberus.

He would have to deal with both groups eventually, but when he did, it would be on his terms.

"_Pardon the intrusion Alex," _The voice of his faithful companion brought the Slayer out of his thoughts, "_but I believed it was necessary to inform you that there's a squad of heavily armed mercenaries converging on your location."_

Alex grunted in response, walking to the other side of his workshop and grabbed the gun laid out on the workbench.

It bears a similar enough appearance to the Energy Pistol that used to always be holstered at his right hip, but was roughly fifty percent bigger, mostly black with a few silver bits here and there, and had a red energy core instead of the standard blue.

Alex quite fondly thought of the EMG Mark V Pistol as the older, edge crazed brother to the standard EMG sidearm. It had a much slower rate of fire when compared to the original model, but with a 500% increase to energy output of each shot, a number that reached even higher heights when charged, he believed that he had made the right choice when he asked VEGA to upgrade his sidearm.

Alex had even carved the letters BFP into the side of the weapon to personalize it and made sure that it was coded to his genetic signature on the off chance it was misplaced. And on the even slimmer chance that it was stolen and someone tried to reverse engineer it, the built in self destruct would activate, overloading the core, destroying the weapon and everything else within a three meter radius.

Strapping the pistol to his hip, Alex threw on his jacket.

"What group are we looking at?" During his stay in the criminal underbelly, Alex had in some way or another pissed off the key mercenary factions. Turns out that they didn't take too kindly of him cleaning up the place. Go figure.

The nearest monitor lit up to show the camera feed from outside his private warehouse where him and VEGA conducted most of their operations from.

"_Eclipse." _The forms of about a dozen or so of said mercenaries could be seen cautiously moving through the district and towards his position. "_This would appear to be an exploratory force. From the comms chatter that I'm picking up, they plan to draw you out into the open and catch you between multiple overlapping lanes of fire."_

"Ah, they have a heavy mech." Alex noted, expressing some interest in the heavy duty weapon of war. Probably wouldn't hurt to get their hands on one of those. He'd have to be careful not to damage it too badly.

"Any civilians in the area?" With a subtle distortion of space, he was wearing his suit and wielding the Super Shotgun, snapping it shut once it was loaded with fresh shells.

"_There were a few warehouse workers present, but I took the liberty of paying them a substantial sum of credits to vacate the area for the rest of the evening. I've also prepared a message for Ms. t'loak. Would you like me to send it now?"_

"Tell her to prepare a clean up crew. I'll foot the bill."

"_Sending the message now."_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Aria kicked her head back and knocked down another shot. After receiving a message about the upcoming slaughter, the Asari warlord decided that it was a good time to crack open one of the bottles from the top shelf.

This wasn't the first time that a major gang had attempted to ambush the Slayer when he was on station. She had even known about it beforehand, just like all the others that came before. Very little happened on Omega without her knowing.

Alex was most likely aware that she had prior knowledge of these attempts on his life. In fact she would be willing to bet a large sum of credits on it. Aria wasn't worried about retaliation from the rouge powerhouse though. He would probably just thank her for all the new weapons and tech that he would no doubt loot from the aftermath.

His straightforwardness was one of the qualities that Aria actually enjoyed about their admittedly strange relationship. Even though he was more than capable of maneuvering through all the political niceties, Alex always skipped straight to the point, cutting through all of the bullshit.

He was a man of few words, allowing his actions to speak for him. And by the Goddess did they speak. The following that he had amassed in the relatively short amount of time that he had been on the station was staggering. The little slice that she had gifted to him was bringing in more business than she thought was possible for this part of space.

From a strictly legal standpoint that is.

The admittedly few legal operations that Aria herself ran, the Afterlife club being the prime example, couldn't even hold a candle to what Alex had managed to create. If it were to have been anybody else, the ruler of Omega would've had them taken care of and ejected into space long ago.

Only Aria was aware that it was entirely unnecessary to worry about being overthrown, as Alex had made it clear from day one of what his intentions were. His sole focus was on the preparation for the day of the Reapers arrival.

Not to play king of the station if she correctly recalled his words correctly.

The mere thought of those monstrosities brought a look of uncertainty to her face. Despite what he had shown her on their first meeting, Aria still wasn't entirely convinced of their existence and had told him this.

But despite how long ago that conversation was, his response still sent a shiver down her spine.

"Whether you believe the information that I have revealed to you is irrelevant." His piercing, red gaze all but stripped away her flesh and bone, as if he was staring straight into her very being. "In five years time, six if we're lucky, the Reapers will announce their arrival regardless of what you or the Council want. The only question is whether or not you'll be ready to face the storm head on...or simply be swept away."

The absolute certainty in which he had said those words had a resounding effect on Aria, shaking her to her very core.

She wished, no, wanted to believe that the Slayer was just batshit insane. That everything that he had told her was nothing but a fabrication to incite fear within her. But deep down, Aria knew that he spoke nothing but the cold, hard truth.

Shaking her head, she took a sizable sip from her drink. It didn't do much to soothe her nerves. Her omni tool lighting up stole her attention. A flick of the wrist was all it took to open the message. Reading its contents Aria let out a sigh.

Looks like the source of her stress needed to speak with her. Apparently it was urgent. Aria didn't quite feel like leaving her personal retreat at the moment, so she sent him the address.

Last time she gave away her personal address, it didn't end well for the other party. The look on the man's face when he realized that he wasn't going to be knocking hips with Omega's Queen had been priceless. Couldn't quite keep his hands to himself that one.

In any chase, Aria was certain that this visit wouldn't end with her shoving Alex out an airlock for having grabby hands. From how her daughter had spoken about the times she had spent with the man, there was no shortage of women, and men, that had invited him somewhere private for more _pleasurable _activities.

Liselle had admitted to being among those that had attempted such a thing, only for her advances to be politely, if bluntly, turned down.

If anything this made Aria respect the man even more. It took absurd levels of self control and dedication that, quite frankly, she didn't think any male was capable of. Not the ones she usually dealt with anyway.

It wasn't too long before there was a knock at the door. Disengaging the lock, she aloud Alex entry into her private abode, idly noting that he was wearing that curious armor of his sans helmet.

"I'll be leaving the station shortly."

Aria blinked in surprise, a very human-like response. "Found another slaving crew already?" It hadn't even been a week. It normally took him a month at least before he found a new target to keep himself occupied with.

"No," He sat directly across from her now, "I mean for the foreseeable future. A friend of mine has been monitoring comms traffic and the like for some time now, noting that the number of attempts on my life have increased three fold in the last two months."

"You're running," she asked incredulously.

Even though his face didn't so much as twitch, Aria could see the slightest signs of annoyance in his gaze. "No," he deadpanned, "While the amount of funds and tech I will gain from simply slaughtering everyone that gets sent my way, the rising body count will eventually draw the gaze of those that I would prefer to keep out of for the time being."

"The Council."

"Amongst others." He nodded, "But should they grow curious, I think we can both agree on not turning Omega into a war zone."

He was right. Despite how boring things around the station had become over the last fifteen months, the quietness had grown on her. And while she liked an adrenaline rush as much as the next person, Aria didn't wish to have her station become a battle ground.

Well even more so than it already was anyway.

"So what will you do then?" Aria took a sip from her drink, folding one leg over the other with deliberate slowness. The action didn't so much shift his gaze. At this rate she was beginning to think that not everything was functioning at peak efficiency below the Slayers waist.

"Somethings been set up for me, but it won't be ready for a few more months. In the meantime I'll be heading to the Citadel."

She arcs a ridge at that. "And what about your little pet project that you've got going on here? A lot of people are going to notice your absence."

"I'm leaving that to your daughter." He stood, "She has been seen around me quite often when I do my rounds, so the people know that I trust her judgement. Plus, and I don't mean to offend when I say this, she does have a more gentle approach to things than you…unless push comes to shove that is, then all bets are off."

'Well he isn't wrong there.' She thought with a smirk. Liselle may be soft when compared to Aria, but she was still her daughter and knew not to take shit from anyone. The place would be in good hands. "Things will continue on as they are. On that you have my word."

"I know it will be. I may not like how you sometimes conduct business Aria, But I know that you aren't one to throw credits away." Materializing his helmet, Alex sealed it in place and took his leave. "Until we meet again."

.

.

.

**-End-**

**Zrocker119:**** Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, but as you can see I mainly focused on perspectives other an Alex's. Let me know how well you thought I did in the review section. I'll make no promises about having the next chapter out quicker, but know this. If there's one thing you all can count on, it's that I will never abandon this story.**

**Stay safe an health out there. Until the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zrocker119:**** Finally got around to getting this chapter done. Special thanks to ****Dracomancer1 for helping with the proofreading and all the suggestions that you made. So without further a do, let's get to it!**

**-DOOM Effect-**

**-Chapter 5-**

**Start**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Citadel could be pretty overwhelming for first time visitors. With a standing population of about 13 million souls, the Galactic hub was always bustling with movement as hundreds of thousands of people from different races went about their lives. Hundreds of ships flew to and from its docks twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, and with the exception of the Presidium, there were no artificial day-night cycles, so if you lived in the wards, you almost always had to operate from your internal clock.

The massive superstructure was a sight to behold, the sheer scale of it being more than enough to send even the most reserved being into a state of complete awe at the grandness and timelessness that no planet-bound metropolis could ever hope to achieve.

It was a feeling that wasn't shared by Alex, for even without the knowledge that he possessed about the station's true nature, the sixth sense that he had gained from his and the Slayer's merging stomped out any form of wonder.

As he walked along the upper Zakera Ward dressed in casual clothes and (visibly) unarmed, Alex couldn't stop his hands from clenching into fists. To most, the atmosphere of the Citadel was completely harmless, such was its design. But to the nigh-immortal crusader, the air of the station was nearly as tainted as the deepest parts of hell itself.

So much death over the countless eons of the Reaper's slaughtering and processing those that had called this station home had forever stained its halls with the hate and anguish of an untold number of souls.

He had only been here for a week, yet just breathing the tainted air was beginning to take a toll on Alex's limited patience. Had he known this was what had awaited him, he would've just stayed on Omega. At least then he would've been able to let loose his burning rage on those that deserved it.

Sure, if he looked close enough, Alex would more than likely find some poor bastard that met his standards, but the whole point of coming here was to lie low and not draw attention to himself.

Taking a deep breath, the walking engine of destruction looked around for anything that could help cool his rising temper. Thankfully he spotted a food stand of sorts that had seating just a bit further down the emptying street. Seeing a sign that told consumers to seat themselves, Alex did just that and grabbed a menu.

Upon opening it, he couldn't help but grumble to himself. The damn thing was written in a language that he couldn't read.

"Try turning it over."

Shifting his gaze over to the right, Alex watched as a Turian with white markings took the unoccupied seat just two spaces away from himself. "There should be a translated version of the menu on the other side. Bamela's always on point like that."

"You're far too kind, Nihlus." An Asari said as she came out from the back of the stand. "Same order as always?"

"If it's no trouble, Bamela." Nihlus gave his species' equivalent of a smirk. "I'd recommend it to your latest customer, but I don't think it will agree with his organs all too well."

Bamela gave a small laugh. "Seeing as I made it specifically for the Turian digestive system, I would have to agree with you."

Directing his attention to the server and apparent cook, Alex set the menu down and slid it away. "I'll take whatever you'd recommend. I'm not picky when it comes to food." While he was certain that his organs could handle anything that could make it down his gullet, especially after receiving the blessing from the Seraphim, eating or drinking something that his biology wouldn't normally allow would draw unnecessary attention to himself.

Speaking of drawing attention, Alex's gaze shifted over to the turian beside him. What were the chances of him bumping into a Spectre? Based on what he knew about them and the nature of their missions, the odds had to be astronomical.

"Pardon me," He spoke, catching the agent's attention, "but the lady called you Nihlus. As in the Spectre?"

Though he kept his features schooled and professional, Alex picked up the subtle signs that he was annoyed by the question.

"Yes." Nihlus spoke in an even tone. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No."

The Asari returned, depositing the two's orders. Nihlus' order seemed to be a form of noodles and broth, while Alex's appeared to be a type of seafood. Giving her a quick thanks, Alex continued speaking. "Just surprised to see a Spectre of such renown eating at a joint like this. With all the hearsay surrounding your specific group, it seems so-"

"Modest?" Alex smirked and gave a nod. Nihlus let out a small snort, "Trust me. Despite the Council wanting the public to think that we Spectres are always capturing criminals and putting down terrorists, we do take some time off to enjoy ourselves, and nobody on the Citadel makes a bowl of yamtin quite like Bamela's."

Sharing a chuckle, Alex extended a hand. "Flynn Taggart."

Nihlus accepted the aforementioned hand, shaking it with a firm grip. "A pleasure to meet you. So, what brings you to the Citadel Mr. Taggart?"

The two made simple conversation while they ate. Alex took care to only reveal the backstory that he and Vega had put much time and effort into constructing. "Flynn Taggart" was a former Marine-turned-handyman currently waiting on confirmation for a job on Eden Prime.

There was obviously much more to it than that, but there was no reason to divulge everything to the Spectre, just enough to satisfy the agent.

"So you're looking to get into the agriculture business?" Nihlus questioned as he finished up his meal. "I don't mean to offend, but you hardly look like the type that enjoys working in a field."

Alex shook his head. "None taken. But you're right. I'm not going for farm work. An old friend of mine is the head of the excavation company that the colony hired to clear out sites for future development. One of his guys got injured, so he called and offered me a job."

"I see." Paying for the meal, Nihlus got up from his seat. "While this was unexpected, I can easily say that I enjoyed speaking with you, Mr. Taggart. I wish you luck with your new job. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy your stay on the Citadel."

"It was a pleasure speaking with you as well. I'm sure you've heard this plenty of times, but thank you for your service to the galaxy." And Alex meant that. He knew that Spectres often conducted shady practices to get results, but from what he could recall about Nihlus, the Turian was one that tried to minimize civilian casualties.

That was something Alex could respect.

"You're right. I do hear that sentiment often, but one that I'll always appreciate. Enjoy the rest of your day, Mr. Taggart."

Bidding the Spectre a good day, Alex finished his food, washing it all down with a glass of water.

"Was the shirvan to your liking?" questioned the Asari cook. "I don't get human customers as often as I would like, so I'm eager to hear your thoughts."

"Bamela, was it?" She gave him a curt nod. "The food was delicious. If I'm ever in the area, I'll be sure to stop by and try another." Alex said truthfully. He didn't go out to eat often as he prefered to cook for himself, but on the rare occasion that he did, he was always looking to expand his palate.

Paying for the meal the Slayer bid her a good day before going about his business. Or at least, that had been the plan.

The plan was scrapped when a group of four rough-looking individuals consisting of two Humans, three Batarians and a single Krogan walked up to Bamela's stand just as Alex had been about to leave his seat.

* * *

.

.

.

Bamela could physically feel the color drain from her face at the sight of Fist's enforcers. She stole a quick glance at her latest customer, Flynn Taggart if she had heard correctly, who had noticed the approaching group. Attracting his gaze, she gave a subtle gesture for him to leave.

He seemed like a decent fellow and she didn't want him to accidentally get caught up in her trouble.

His brow furrowed a bit. It must have been a trick of the lighting, but she swore that his red eyes seemed to glow as he thought. But just as quick as it had appeared, the light was gone and he gave her a nod.

As he got up and left, Bamela let out a sigh of relief. Though her breath hitched a little when one of the approaching Batarians aimed a vicious shove in his direction. To both her and the enforcer's surprise, the fully-armored Batarian was the one sent stumbling away while Mr. Taggart kept walking like nothing had happened.

The Batarian turned to shout at the man, but stopped when the Krogan leading the group sent him a look that told him to drop it.

The Krogan then turned his gaze to her. "We're here for the payment."

Bamela took a moment to compose herself before finally speaking. "I've already paid for the month. You should know that, Skrag."

"You might have." he admitted, "But something has come up to raise the cost of Fist's protection."

"That means pay up bitch," One of the humans spoke, but was quickly cowed by a sharp look from the much larger Krogan.

"I. Will. Handle. This." He growled. Shifting his attention back to Bamela, he leaned on the counter. "Listen, If you don't hand me an additional 30% now, then Fist will send someone much less kind than me."

"And it won't be here, but at your home in front of your children. Neither of us want that to happen."

"I-I-..." Bamela couldn't form proper words due to how much she was shaking. But thankfully for her, Skrag was patient and allowed her to compose herself. Well, as much as she could for being in the situation that she was in. "I-I need some time to get it all together. Three days at the most."

Skrag nodded, "so long as the payment is made." With business concluded, the thug turned around and left, his men falling in behind him.

The moment they were out of sight, Bamela finally let loose the breath that she had been holding. Placing a hand over her mouth she stifled her crying, though the tears streamed down her cheeks freely.

Despite her best efforts to quiet herself, the asari's weeping was heard with absolute clarity by the demon slayer hidden in the shadows of a nearby alley.

Inhaling slowly, Alex turned on his heels and left the area. He knew that he shouldn't get involved, that interfering could jeopardize his cover...but then again he had never cared about that before.

"Vega, plot me a route to Chora's Den." Looks like he'd be paying a certain crime lord a surprise visit.

* * *

.

.

.

Fist had been having a good day, for the most part that is. He had had to bail out one of his men from C-Sec lockup, costing him a hefty sum of credits, but a sum that could easily be made back by raising the cost of his 'protection' for the small businesses in surrounding areas.

Other than that one setback, the day had been great. The club was booming as usual, his business with the Shadow Broker was going smoothly. He even got a private dance from one of the Asari dancers that worked in the bar and was scheduled to meet her back at his place once he finished sorting through the day's profits.

So yeah, it had been a good day.

It was while Fist was riding that high when the lights suddenly cut out. Though annoyed, he just wrote it off as the circuit breaker tripping and went back to typing away on his data pad. One of his men would deal with it. What were hired goons for, after all?

But then the data pad began to glitch out, the screen turning red and flashing a laughing skull and crossbones before short-circuiting in his hand. Someone was fucking with him.

Growling, Fist grabbed the pistol on his desk and moved towards the door. However, just as he was about to reach for the panel, the holographic display blinked red. This was followed by the sound of the magnetic locks activating.

"What the fuck?" Keeping his cool, Fist activated his omni tool. "Will somebody tell me just what the fuck is going on?!" He quickly pulled the damn thing away when nothing but static came through.

Fist didn't have long to ponder before the sound of gunfire reached his ears. It was no firearm that he was familiar with, though judging from what he was hearing it sounded like some sort of heavy machine gun.

He could hear his men firing back at whichever fuck was stupid enough to assault his base of operations. But to Fist's ever growing concern, the cries of his men began to fill his ears. As the sound of combat drew closer to his office, he could hear everything with greater clarity.

His fear peaked however, when the man heard what sounded like rending flesh, alongside the terrifying screams of his men.

Now in full-blown panic mode, Fist hurried back to his desk, nearly tripping over himself in the process. Reaching it, he began to rapidly press the panic button hidden underneath. The hard-lined distress call to C-Sec was something that the previous owner of the establishment had installed but which Fist never bothered to remove.

Now it just might be his saving grace, just so long as the mag-locks held.

Checking his computer he saw that the cameras were oddly left alone by whoever had hacked his whole system. As he flipped through the many cameras hidden throughout the club, Fist was horrified by what he saw.

Bodies. Every single one of the men he had were sprawled throughout the place in various states of dismemberment. Limbs were ripped and tossed about, while their guts painted the floors and walls.

Unable to keep the bile down, Fist keeled over and emptied the contents of his stomach, a cold sweat breaking out across his body.

The sound of his office door opening caused the criminal to freeze. He barely had time to process the sound of heavy boots stomping across the room. Fist lifted his head up just in time to see a heavily armored figure place a hand on the side of his desk, followed by the sound of tearing metal as the whole thing was ripped right out of the floor and tossed aside like a toy.

Fist saw a pair of red eyes, burning like embers, staring at him through the heavily-tinted lens of the figure's helmet before they struck out with a closed fist. He felt a weightlessness as he flew back, stopping only when he collided with the wall.

He made a gurgling noise as he struggled to breath, blood pooling from his mouth. Looking where the figure had struck him, Fist saw that the heavy armor that he was wearing on his chest had been completely caved in.

"P-please," he managed to weeze out. Raising a hand as a show of surrender, his efforts were rewarded by the man gripping the extended limb, crushing the bones before ripping it from it's socket.

The last thing Fist ever saw was the sight of a raised boot.

His only saving grace in all of this was that his body was flooded with so much adrenaline that he couldn't feel a thing. Not even as his skull was mercilessly stomped in.

* * *

.

.

.

The only sound that could be heard within Chora's Den was that of Alex's heavy breath as he stood over the bloody corpse of Fist. But it wasn't enough. Grabbing the desk chair in the corner, he brought it down again, and again and again. Armor caved in, limbs were scattered and turned to pulp, but he didn't stop. At some point, the chair crumbled into useless scrap from being used as a bludgeon. A nearby crate soon followed, then Fist's desk.

It wasn't until the floor was heavily dented and the ex-crime lord was nothing more than an unidentifiable pile of bloody slush did the Slayer cease.

The anger was still there, it always was, but for now it had been abated.

When Alex decided to come here, it hadn't been with the intention of killing Fist. Sure he had planned on removing a limb or two, but nothing that the criminal wouldn't have been able to replace with cybernetics.

But upon his arrival at the club, Vega had hacked his way through Fist shoddy, when up against a fully sentient AI anyway, cyber security and sifted through every one of the man's dirty secrets.

Fist was a man that had absolutely no morals. Drugs, racketeering, blackmail, kidnapping and prostitution. He didn't just dip a toe in these ponds. No, Fist fucking swam in it all.

But it was one data log in particular that Vega had discovered, one buried so deep that even the best of analysts might have missed it, one that had caused the AI to pause...before telling Alex that Fist and all of his associates needed to die.

When Alex asked what his friend had uncovered, Vega only spoke two words that caused the Slayer's body to go cold...before his vision went red.

During his time on Omega, Alex had dealt with the worst that the Galaxy had to offer, Aria being the most prominent figure. But there was one action that even the Asari Warlord had prohibited from ever taking place on her station.

An act so vile that Alex couldn't even believe that it was even capable of happening on the Citadel.

Chora's Den was a hub for dealing child pornography.

Fist wasn't the only one on the Citadel that participated in this horrifying act. There was an empire lurking under C-Sec's nose, a group built for acquiring and exploiting the young of any species it could get its filthy hands on.

But thanks to the files uncovered by Vega, and with how thorough Fist had been when it came to filing and keeping track of all of his underground dealings, Alex now had the location of all of the participating groups.

It wasn't just the head honchos however. No. From the heads that ordered everyone to those that did the grunt work, Alex had the names, and a mission.

Every last one of them would pay for what they had done, in blood.

Every.

Last.

One.

It looked like his departure from the Citadel was going to be delayed.

.

.

.

**-End-**

Zrocker119:** And so the next arc begins. The Citadel is gonna play host to the Slayer and his unstoppable crusade and they have no idea what's in store for them. Till next time.**


End file.
